


Natsuki and Yuri's First Time

by wildfluffyappeared



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Teen Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Natsuki, Trans Lesbian Natsuki, Transgender Natsuki, Vaginal Sex, bisexual yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfluffyappeared/pseuds/wildfluffyappeared
Summary: Monika cancelled the Literature Club meeting for today! Yuri and Natsuki haven't gotten to spend time alone together in a physical way since Natsuki came out as trans to Yuri. But Natsuki's father is out of town. Yuri comes over to spend the night, and things get lewd. (This is my first time ever writing a lewd fic, and my first time publishing my work somewhere besides Tumblr, I really hope it turns out okay!)





	Natsuki and Yuri's First Time

Natsuki walked up the school's stairs, headed towards the clubroom. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Checking it, she saw a text from Monika. "Club cancelled today! MC's going with Sayori to her therapist appointment, and I just wasn't feeling well today! Tell Yuri okay? I don't think she saw my text," the screen read. Natsuki replied, "Sure thing! Feel better!" with a few heart emojis tacked on for good measure.

Hmm... no club meeting today. That meant a few hours where Yuri's parents probably wouldn't expect her home. And Natsuki's dad was away on business for the entire rest of the week. That meant that she could bring Yuri home and they could have some quality time, to read, not to mention the other things they could do. Would Yuri's parents mind if she stayed the night?...

Natsuki hoped they wouldn't. She had been waiting for an opportunity to get intimate with Yuri again for a while. It would be the first time since Natsuki had come out to Yuri as transgender, and... before that, Natsuki had been reluctant to go all the way with Yuri, for obvious reasons. She was afraid that Yuri would feel betrayed, or lied to, upon finding out that Natsuki was assigned male at birth or upon seeing that she still had an "assigned male at birth" genital configuration. But Yuri had reassured her that that changed nothing for her, and that even if it mattered that Natsuki was trans, her love and attraction to her girlfriend could never be trumped by something so insignificant as genitalia. Since then, and since Yuri had gotten over her anxiety about her scars, they had both been completely comfortable with their bodies and the sexual aspects of their relationship. They exchanged nudes and sexted practically every night, and honestly, Natsuki was feeling so pent-up lately that she would die for an opportunity to finally act out some of their fantasies in person. Maybe, she thought with anticipation, tonight would be their... first time.

She continued walking towards the clubroom, figuring she'd run into her girlfriend there. As expected, Yuri was standing in front of the clubroom, checking her phone screen. Natsuki walked up behind her, covering her eyes with her hands and shouting "Guess whoooo~"

Yuri giggled. "Hi, Natsuki," she said, turning around and kissing her softly on the lips.

Natsuki blushed and said, "So I see you finally checked your phone, so you know club's cancelled today, right?"

Yuri nodded. Her face seemed almost... sad? "What's wrong?" Natsuki asked. "Why the long face?"

"Well... we were talking about starting Portrait of Markov together last night, and... I was just looking forward to it, is all..." Yuri said quietly.

Natsuki giggled. "Yuri, you're so silly! We'll still have a club meeting tomorrow, it's okay. Besides," Natsuki said, her face breaking into a mischievous smirk, "you're looking at this entirely the wrong way, dummy. I told you my dad's out of town. Do you think your parents would mind if you stayed the night with me? We could do lots of reading... and... you know..." Natsuki winked.

Yuri's whole face turned red, and she played with her hair in embarrassment. Natsuki loved that she always knew exactly how to get Yuri all worked up. "O-oh... yes, we could, ah, read at your house!!" she mumbled. "Let me just... call my parents and ask if it's okay..."

Yuri pulled her phone out and dialed her mother's phone number. Natsuki could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hey Mom? Hi! Yes, everything's okay. I just wanted to call to ask, do you need me to be home for anything tonight? Natsuki wanted me to come over and help her study, and she wanted to see if I could stay the night. Really?! Okay, great! Thanks, Mom! You and Dad have fun too okay? Bye!"

Yuri hung up the phone, and saw Natsuki's smile. "She said it was fine! She said she and Dad were going on a date tonight anyway, so I can stay the night!"

Natsuki grinned. "That's awesome!" she said. She'd rarely seen Yuri this excited or happy. It was such a beautiful sight, Natsuki thought, to see Yuri unencumbered by her stresses and worries. Her purple eyes seemed to have a bright light in them as she grinned back at Natsuki, taking her hand and leading them back down the hallway.

* * *

 

They had stopped at Yuri's house to pick up a change of clothes and a fresh school uniform for her, before heading back to Natsuki's house. Upon entering the door, Natsuki immediately closed it behind them and practically bounced up and down with excitement. "Goshhh, it's so great to be able to spend a whole night with youuu!!!" she yelled excitedly, before tackling Yuri in a giant hug and kissing her.

Yuri smiled against Natsuki's lips, pulling her closer against her. "So, do you wanna go ahead and get started reading?" she asked.

"Sure!" Natsuki said, beaming. "Just sit down and get the book out, and I'll bring us some food!"

Natsuki walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. Luckily, before her father had left, he'd remembered... or chosen... to stock the house with some food for Natsuki. She pulled some cheese slices out of the fridge, and some crackers out of the cabinet, and made some miniature cheese cracker sandwiches for her and Yuri. Arranging them in a pretty pattern on the plate, she carried them back to the living room, where Yuri sat on the couch, already reading.

"Hey! You started without me!" she exclaimed in feigned exasperation.

Yuri giggled. A few months ago, she'd have been hiding her face and apologizing profusely, but now she knew Natsuki better and understood her sense of humor a lot more. "I'm just rereading the prologue to refresh my memory, silly! Come here," she said, patting the couch next to her.

Natsuki set the plate of crackers down on the table in front of the couch, before sitting next to Yuri. Soon, they had assumed the same reading position they usually did; Yuri held the book, sitting up against one arm of the couch, while Natsuki laid against her chest, between her body and the copy of Portrait of Markov, so that she was in Yuri's arms at all times. Snuggling together, they started reading aloud together. They made a game out of it, Yuri voicing the narrator and the protagonist Libitina, and Natsuki voicing Libitina's long-lost sister. Every now and then, Natsuki would reach over and grab a cracker, feeding it to Yuri, who would eat it after softly kissing Natsuki's fingers.

* * *

The two read together by the light of the window, until it was too dark to read. "Should I turn on a light?" Yuri asked.

"Nah, I got it," said Natsuki, giggling. She turned around in Yuri's arms, reaching around her to press the switch on the lamp that rested on the end table behind Yuri. Suddenly the room was illuminated, and the lamp's light shone around Yuri's face.

Natsuki placed her hand on Yuri's cheek, and kissed her lips softly. "The light behind you makes it look like you have a halo, you know," Natsuki whispered. "My little angel." She kissed Yuri again, lingering a moment. Yuri wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki, holding her close as she kissed back, opening her mouth slightly and allowing their tongues to meet. As they kissed, Natsuki slowly slid her hands down Yuri's sides to her waist, then softly up under her shirt. Before Natsuki could continue, though, Yuri pulled back and asked, "Is... is it okay if I take a shower?"

Natsuki pulled back. "Of course you can take a shower, silly! Come with me, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Yuri stood and followed Natsuki up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Okay, well, here's the shower. Have a good time, okay? I won't peek or anything," Natsuki said jokingly.

Yuri laughed. "You don't have to peek, you dork, you can see every part of me, way more clearly, in our messages from last night," she said with a wink.

Natsuki's face turned red as she remembered. "Haha, yeah, I guess so... not like I would peek anyway..." she mumbled. She leaned up and pecked Yuri's cheek before walking back to her room.

 

* * *

 

Natsuki's door creaked open. Natsuki looked up from the Parfait Girls manga she was reading, to see Yuri walk in, covered in just a towel, with her long hair still dripping.

 "Yuri, honey, did you not bring any pajamas? I could've sworn you packed some when we went to your house--" Natsuki's sentence was cut off as Yuri grinned mischievously and dropped the towel to the ground.

Natsuki bit her lip. Sure, Yuri had sent her plenty of nudes before, but this was the first time she'd seen her naked in person. The sight was truly magnificent; her long wet purple hair cascading on either side of her full breasts, her shapely hips leading into her perfectly thick thighs and long legs. Natsuki moaned just at the sight of her. "O-oh, that's what that was for," she said softly.

"Yep," Yuri said, smiling. "I know this is what you wanted me here for, right, love? Well, here I am. Yours to use, however you wish," she said with a wink.

Natsuki opened her mouth, considering how to reply. She didn't want Yuri to think she'd only wanted her to come over for sex, but saying so would disrupt the sexual energy of the scene. Eventually she decided she could just tell her later. But, she did have to clarify something first. "Yuri... you have protection, right? You know I have a..." she turned her face away in embarrassment. "A penis... I don't wanna worry about you getting pregnant!"

Yuri smiled again. "Don't worry, I'm on birth control. It's to regulate my menstrual health, but the fact that I can let my sexy girlfriend fuck me without a condom is just a bonus," she giggled.

Natsuki grinned then. She loved how confident and open Yuri seemed to become when it was just the two of them, and in a sexual context it was incredibly seductive.

Yuri walked towards her then, sitting on the bed next to her and pulling Natsuki into a passionate kiss. Without hesitation, Natsuki kissed back before pushing her onto her back and climbing on top, pinning her wrists down as she softly left kisses down Yuri's neck to her shoulder. "Oh, yes," Yuri moaned. Natsuki knew that Yuri loved when she pinned her down and took control of physical situations.

Moving back to kiss Yuri's lips again, Natsuki slowly released Yuri's wrists and moved her hands to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing slightly. Yuri moaned aloud, and used her freed hands to slide down Natsuki's back, resting them on her butt and pulling her closer before biting her lip softly.

Natsuki sat up then, straddling Yuri's body, one leg on either side of her stomach. She pulled off her own shirt, messing up her pink hair in the process, and unhooked and removed her own bra. Natsuki was slightly insecure over how underdeveloped her chest was; she hadn't been on HRT for very long, and besides, she didn't get enough to eat so that probably limited growth too. But she also knew Yuri loved her and thought she looked perfect regardless.

Yuri, a hungry look in her eyes, reached and touched Natsuki's chest then, rubbing her thumbs softly over her nipples. Natsuki tossed her head back and thrusted her chest forward, moaning in pleasure. "Mmm... goddamn, Yuri, you're good at this seducing shit..."

Yuri giggled softly at Natsuki's casual profanity; Natsuki had the mouth of a sailor when she was turned on. And she was certainly turned on; Yuri could feel her growing erect due to the position in which Natsuki was straddling her. That feeling aroused her even more... the thought of Natsuki's length sliding into her, filling her up, turning the two of them into one...

Suddenly sitting up, Yuri pushed Natsuki off of her, and reached to Natsuki's skirt. Before pulling it off, she looked into her magenta eyes deeply, and asked, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes!!" Natsuki shouted enthusiastically, helping Yuri slide her skirt and panties off. Now they were both naked, nothing between their bodies. Natsuki wasn't embarrassed about her body anymore; it didn't matter. All that mattered was Yuri, there in front of her. "You can do whatever you want to me, Yuri, I'm yours..." she said quietly.

 Yuri laughed. "Ahw, but I'm supposed to be the submissive one here, not you," she said, smirking. She took in the sight of Natsuki's body. Her slender figure had more curves than Yuri had expected, and her breasts didn't look as small when she was sitting up. Yuri looked down to see Natsuki's erection. She was marginally surprised; it looked bigger in person. Yuri gave into her urges then, pushing Natsuki down onto the bed and sliding her length into her mouth.

 Natsuki gasped in surprise, then moaned loudly at the feeling of Yuri's hot, wet mouth wrapped around her cock. Yuri was... surprisingly adept at this, considering neither of them had had any sort of sexual contact before. "Fucking God, yes, Yuri..." she muttered.

Yuri pulled back a moment and grinned at Natsuki. "You like? I've been practicing on popsicles ever since you came out to me, fantasizing about it being you," she said with a seductive tone. "I can't even eat a popsicle without having to change my panties anymore. I get so wet thinking about your cock sliding into my mouth..."

 Natsuki tried to adopt the same seductive tone, softly saying, "Well go ahead then, suck me, baby," before she burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I can't even take myself seriously when I try to say that!"

 Yuri giggled too. "Don't worry, honey, you'll get better at it. I'll give you looooots of opportunities to practice," she said with a wink before taking Natsuki back into her mouth.

 Moaning again, Natsuki's hips involuntarily bucked and Yuri made a slight gagging sound. "Oh god are you okay Yuri!?" Natsuki shouted.

Without stopping bobbing her head up and down, Yuri gave Natsuki a thumbs up. More than that, she seemed to be forcing herself down low enough to make herself gag, moaning softly every time she eased back up.

_Ooh_ , Natsuki thought, _so she's gonna be kinky about it..._ Natsuki tangled her hands into Yuri's hair, still wet from the shower, and helped push her head down onto her, thrusting slightly with each bob of Yuri's head.

Yuri moaned again, curling her tongue around Natsuki's length teasingly as she forced herself to go as deep as she could. _Yes_ , Yuri thought, _moan for me, choke me, make me your little toy..._ Yuri loved Natsuki's dominant attitude towards her in sexual contexts, and loved relinquishing control of herself to Natsuki as well.

Suddenly, placing her hands on Natsuki's hips, Yuri made one last, deep head bob, before slowly slipping Natsuki out of her mouth, making a tight suction as she did. "Mmm, I don't want you to cum just yet," Yuri said.

Without a word, Natsuki sat up and pulled Yuri into a deep kiss again, their tongues dancing.

Yuri couldn't contain her excitement any longer. As she kissed Natsuki, she slipped her hand between her own legs, intending to touch herself to ease the overwhelming urges she felt.

Natsuki suddenly pulled back, smirking. "Excuse me? Are you trying to do my job down there?" she asked, putting on an accusatory tone.

 Yuri played along, pretending to be ashamed and chastised. "Y-yes, mistress, I'm sorry--" she cut herself off as she burst out laughing. "I guess I'm still awkward at this too," she said, grinning.

Natsuki sighed happily at the sight of Yuri's grin. "It's okay. Let's not try too hard to be sexy, if that makes sense," she said. "Let's focus more on having a good time together, hmm?" She smiled again, pushing Yuri onto her back in return.

"Ooh!" Yuri said in surprise, her grin widening.

Natsuki slid her body alongside the side of Yuri's, kissing her neck softly and tracing her hand down Yuri's stomach. Upon reaching her waist, Yuri spread her legs open for Natsuki, preemptively moaning just in anticipation.

Natsuki moved to kiss Yuri again, nibbling on her lip as she slid her hand between Yuri's thighs. She didn't immediately slip inside, though. She instead traced her fingertips slowly around Yuri's inner thighs, around the outer edges of her labia, teasing her. "What is it, Yuri?" she asked as Yuri whimpered softly.

"Just touch me already, you tease," Yuri giggled.

Natsuki giggled in return, and finally slipped a fingertip between Yuri's lower lips. Natsuki and Yuri both moaned simultaneously, before Natsuki whispered into Yuri's ear, "Goddamn, you're so wet..."

Natsuki placed her fingertip onto Yuri's clit, rubbing softly, back and forth, stopping for a moment before starting again. Yuri moaned again, rolling her eyes in playful exasperation as she muttered, "You're still teasing me? Really?"

Natsuki laughed, and said, "Okay, fine, I'm sorry!" She started rubbing slightly faster, applying a constant but gentle pressure to Yuri's clit. Yuri rolled her eyes again, this time in pleasure, as her hips bucked slightly. "Ooh," Natsuki said softly, "looks like that was good..." She giggled again, before an idea occurred to her.

She suddenly stopped. Before Yuri could ask why, Natsuki was climbing down between Yuri's legs herself, tracing kisses up her thigh. Moaning in anticipation, Yuri slid her fingers into Natsuki's pink hair and pulled her closer between her legs.

Natsuki softly eased her tongue between Yuri's lips, moaning again at how good she tasted. She slowly stroked Yuri's clit with her tongue, sending shudders throughout Yuri's entire body. Continuing to eat her out, Natsuki also moved a hand beneath her and used it to hold Yuri's lips open as she buried her face fully, using her lips as well as her tongue to caress Yuri's clit.

Yuri moaned loudly. _God, this is SO much better than doing it myself_ , she thought, giggling slightly with the pleasure. She thrusted her hips up slightly, ensuring Natsuki had easier access to her body.

However, when Yuri moved her hips, the fingers Natsuki was using to hold open her labia slipped, and slid inside her. Startled, Yuri yelped slightly.

 Pulling back, Natsuki shouted, "Yuri! Should I stop?" Yuri shook her head, and said loudly, "God, no, please don't stop!!"

Chuckling, Natsuki continued, holding Yuri's labia open again to use her lips and tongue on her clit, before slipping her fingers inside Yuri's wet, warm entrance again, more slowly and gently this time. Even though she was more prepared this time, Yuri still yelped, but this time it was more of a shout of pleasure.

Stroking Yuri's clit with her tongue, and sliding her fingers inside her entrance, Natsuki increased her speed, licking faster but still gently, and began using her fingers to apply a soft pressure to a certain spot inside Yuri's vagina. When Yuri screamed in pleasure and started thrusting her hips against Natsuki's face and hand, she knew she'd found the right spot, and continued licking and rubbing gently, coaxing Yuri's body closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh fucking God, Natsuki! Yes, please! Make me cum, yessss..." Yuri shouted, gripping tightly onto Natsuki's head and holding her against her. "Yesss, yesssss...!"

Natsuki pulled back then. "If I didn't get to cum yet, then neither do you," she said tauntingly. She climbed back up on top of Yuri then, and kissed her again.

Yuri, trying to catch her breath, kissed back passionately, sliding her tongue along Natsuki's lips. She drew a strange sense of pleasure from the fact that she could taste her own wetness on Natsuki's lips.

Pulling back and looking into Yuri's eyes, Natsuki smiled, and said, "You know you're the most beautiful girl in the world, right?" Yuri blushed then, averting her eyes.

 Natsuki laughed. "Oh my gosh. I literally just ate your pussy, and that was fine, but me telling you you're beautiful is what gets you embarrassed? You're so damn cute!!"

Yuri giggled then, turning back to face Natsuki. "No, you're the cute one," she said, smiling. "So..." she paused awkwardly. "Are you... ready?"

Natsuki nodded slightly, her grin not leaving her face. They were both very shy about the actual act of penetration, but... it didn't matter. They were doing it together, and that was the important part.

Natsuki slowly eased Yuri onto her back once again, and climbed atop her once more. "I'm... I'm going to put it in now, okay?" she asked shyly.

Yuri nodded, and said, "Please do. I want you to fuck me, Natsuki," adopting her slightly seductive tone again, attempting to ease Natsuki's nervousness.

Cautiously, Natsuki slid herself inside Yuri's entrance. Yuri moaned again and nodded encouragingly, wrapping her legs around Natsuki's hips and pulling her in closer.

Natsuki thrusted herself inside of Yuri, moaning herself at the feeling of her body welcoming her, tightening around her. She paused for a moment, allowing Yuri's body to adapt, before she started thrusting slowly.

With each thrust, Yuri moaned, nothing more than a soft exhale at first, but more and more as time went on. She could feel Natsuki's cock rubbing against the sensitive spot she'd been stroking with her fingers earlier, and it was making her feel a lot more at ease, not to mention aroused. "Yessss," she muttered, "fuck me harder..."

Natsuki ramped up her speed and force, moving her hands to cup Yuri's breasts as she kissed her lips again, deeply, passionately. Their hips both thrusting to meet each other, the passion flamed in their hearts, their bodies becoming one.

Natsuki thrusted harder and harder into Yuri, holding her down now as Yuri's body tried to arch up against hers in pleasure. Still they kissed, tongues softly caressing each other in an embrace as passionate as the rest of their act.

As they grew closer to reaching their climaxes, Natsuki pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly as Yuri did the same. "Ohhhh, Natsukiiiii... I'm gonna cum, yes, please, don't stop... aaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Yuri screamed aloud as she reached her orgasm. Natsuki felt Yuri's body convulsing, tightening, as she continued to thrust as well, until she moaned in climax as well. "Yuriiiii!!! I'm cummingg!!!"

In exhaustion, the two relaxed onto the bed, Natsuki softly resting her head on Yuri's chest, both struggling to catch their breath. "I love you so much, Yuri..." Natsuki mumbled into Yuri's chest. Stroking her hair softly, Yuri whispered back, "I love you too, Natsuki."

 

* * *

Later that night, clad in pajamas, the two cuddled in the darkness.

"Hey Yuri?" Natsuki said. "You know I didn't just invite you over for sex, right?"

"You... you didn't?" Yuri asked. "I-I thought you were... excited about... being intimate..."

Natsuki turned to face Yuri. "I was. And it was the best night ever! Better than I could've ever imagined! But... it wasn't just for that, you know. I... I wanted to spend time with you in general. I wanted to read your book with you, like you wanted me to. I wanna see you smile, Yuri. That's why I invited you over. To get to look at your smile more." She softly planted a kiss on Yuri's lips.

Yuri blushed brightly, but kissed Natsuki back all the same. "We need to get some sleep, Natsuki," she whispered after a moment. "We still have school tomorrow."

Natsuki laughed. "Oh gosh I forgot about school! I wonder if it's gonna be like in the movies, where everyone can tell we fucked because of how we're acting and they all make fun of us for it!" She couldn't stifle her giggles.

Yuri found herself giggling too. "Oh gosh, can you imagine Sayori's reaction? _'Oh my gosh you guys!! You did it!! I'm so happy for you!!'_ "

 Natsuki responded, "Hah, what about Monika? _'Of course I know you had sex! I'm the club president, after all! Sex can be a very intense and intimate experience, very good for getting emotions flowing! I hope you two wrote good poems about your experience!'_ "

Yuri and Natsuki practically howled with laughter at that, both feeling happier than they had in ages.


End file.
